Brotherly Love
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Jeff has gone to sleep one night, and has a very nice dream about his brother Liu... (Yaoi, Lemon, Incest,) These versions of these characters belong to Sapphiresenthiss not me! Except Liu.


Jeff laid down next to Laughing Jack, sighing as he cuddled into bed, and groaning as LJ wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Night night Jeffy!" he said with a giggle, and kissed him behind the ear.

Jeff let out a deep sigh and gave him a quick kiss back, rolling over to go to sleep.

"Goodnight LJ…"

Jeff pulled his eye cover down, and drifted off into slumber.

He awoke with a yawn, pulling his eye cover away and sitting up to a sight the thought he would never see again. He was in his old room, his old pictures lined the walls, however upon closer inspection, there was a nothing but a white void out his window. His expression of surprise turned to one of blank realization. This was a dream…

He sat in the soft bed, and there was a knock at his door. He stood, and walked over, his hand reaching to the knob and pulling the door open. There, right in front of him, clear as day, was his brother Liu. He stared for a moment, then brought his arms around his brother and hugged him tight. As much as he tried to repress the fact, he missed him very much.

Liu was around the same age as Jeff, a little younger though, his hair was a light brown and his eyes a deep green. He was shorter than his brother, and his hair was shorter aswell, coming down to only the base of his neck. He wore a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt.

"It's good to see you too Jeff…" Liu said with a smile, hugging his brother back.

"I… I killed you…" Jeff said, his lip quivered with sadness.

"You sure did bro, not very nice thing to do…" he said with a smirk.

"So this is a dream right…?" Jeff asked, still a little confused.

"No you magically went back in time to fix all your wrongs, of course this is a dream dude!" Liu said with a giggle.

Jeff smiled back, even if it was all in his head, this felt so real. He was going to enjoy this time with his brother while he had it.

"So Liu… what should we do till I wake up?" he asked, pulling his brother into the room.

"We could talk…" Liu said with a shrug.

"Hmmmm… how about I tell you about all my kills?" he said with a smile, after all they were his pride and joy.

Liu nodded sat on the bed with Jeff as he began to recount his tales of murder and stalking and stabbing, and occasionally running from the cops. Jeff was afraid his morbid stories would scare or disturb his brother, but Liu laughs and nods and gets excited just as much as he does.

"And then, the kid wakes up right? So I fuckin' freeze, he shuts the window, I keep watching him, and he looks down at me. I tell the little brat to go to sleep, but guess what he does?"

Liu rolled his eyes and gave him a knowing smirk. "Screams?"

"Like a bitch!" Jeff said with a laugh, "I jump the bastard, he kicks me and hits and punches, trying to get me off him, and he's able to stall me for juuuuust long enough for his stupid fucking dad to burst in."

Liu groans. "Sucks man…"

"Damn right it did! I throw my knife right, gets the kid's dad in the shoulder, he goes down, I get ready to finish the fucking job, and then what do I hear?"

"Sirens!" they say it aloud together and both laugh hard.

"Yep, and there it fucking is, the "wee woo, wee woo!" sounds! I grab my knife, run out, smash a window, head into the woods, fuck I almost got mauled by a police dog!"

At this point Liu was on the ground rolling with laughter, he wiped away a tear and got up.

"God damn man, that was the funniest one yet!" he said with a grin, putting his arm around Jeff.

"You know Liu, I really miss you…" Jeff said with a sigh, hugging his brother.

"Hey Jeff, can I ask you to do something for me? It's gonna sound crazy but I really wanna do it man…" he said with a blush.

Jeff nodded and hugged his bro tight, holding him to his chest with a reassuring grin. "Anything Liu."

"I…I… Wanna kiss you…" he said as he looked away, Jeff stared at Liu in shock, his mouth agape and his eyes filled with a startled surprise.

"Wh-what?" Jeff stuttered, unable to believe what he heard.

"You heard me…" Liu said, wrapping his arms around Jeff and bringing his face up to his brother's.

Jeff felt a stir of arousal in his core as his brother embraced him, his arms were soft and filled the young mass murder with a feeling of excitement. He had never thought of Liu like this, why would he have? He had to admit he was pretty attractive… also he was a kinder spirit, pure and loving to Jeff, and had always forgiven him when things got rough.

No what was he thinking? He couldn't do this… not with Liu, it was wrong, it was strange, it wasn't normal, he thought all these things as he began to lean into his brother's face, their lips connecting and immediately any resistance Jeff had held was melted in an instant. His brother's mouth was warm and tasted good, it was a flavor of saliva, and it was so erotic, Jeff wanted more. He pulled Liu in deeper, his tongue moving around and rubbing up and down Liu's mouth, causing him to moan as he kissed him.

Jeff held his brother tight. Their kiss was indescribably good, tongues dancing together as Liu slipped his in and out of the slits in Jeff's cheeks. It was probably the best Jeff had ever had, and he blushed as he felt his hardened cock press against Liu's belly, and to his surprise and delight, Liu hardened aswell. He caught himself for a moment though. What was he doing? This was his brother! It was wrong… but it felt so so… so good.

Eventually they separated and Jeff looked deeply into Liu's eyes, they said it all for him… they began to strip each other. Liu ran his hands along Jeff's white leathery skin, it turned him on so much, and to Jeff, Liu was so soft, so warm, he wanted it, he wanted to be inside him, to fuck him to oblivion. There was no resistance left in him, Jeff wanted it, more than he wanted anything, he yanked Liu's last bit of clothing off, his underwear, and underneath, he revealed Liu's throbbing erection. It was around 7 inches, and Jeff let his fingertips run up and down the soft, tender, sensitive skin, causing Liu's breath to become shallow, his arousal spiking.

"Ohhh Jeff… Ohhh Jeff please fuck me… fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" he begged, getting on his hands and knees.

Jeff grabbed his brother and set him in his lap, rubbing his erection on his bare hole with the massive lump in his underwear. He took them off and prepared to enter, his cock prodding gently at Liu's tight little hole.

"You ready Liu?" Liu responded by dropping his hips, and impaling his tight virgin ass on Jeff's throbbing cock.

The 8 ½ inches slipped into him and made him groan in pain, gripping his brother and moving up and down as Jeff bounced him, helping him ride.

"Ohhhh Liu you're so tight it feels so good! Ohhh yes yes!" his hands wrapped around Liu's back and he fucked him deeper, hitting his brother's sweet spot and making him scream.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK YES JEFF FUCK ME!" he screamed, riding his brother's fat cock for all he was worth.

"LIU YES OHHH YES LIU!" Jeff roared.

He went faster and faster, holding his brother's soft ass and rubbing it as he made him ride. Liu was beside himself with pleasure, his dick bouncing up and down adorably as Jeff fucked him, and with a wicked grin, the killer teen gripped Liu's cock in his hands and began to jerk it gently, making Liu moan loudly and ride faster.

Liu yelped as his climax slowly began to grow in the pit of his stomach. It got larger and larger every time Jeff's cock hit his sweet spot, making his hips buck with pleasure as it surged through him, coupled with Jeff jerking him off, he wasn't going to be able to hold it in for long.

Jeff felt the same, he was so tight, so warm and wet inside, hugging around him deeply and making Jeff's back arch as he felt his own climax coming. Liu pulled him in and looked into his unblinking eyes.

"We cum together… kiss me… I want us to be together in every way possible…" Jeff nodded.

They kissed, their tongues moving in lust and excitement, and Jeff felt Liu's hot load splattering onto his belly as Jeff filled his brother's tight ass with cum, Liu giving a moan into his mouth as his eyes rolled back, the feeling of his brother's seed filling him was heavenly, he pulled himself out of the kiss.

"Don't pull out… sleep with me like this. I don't want you to be separate from me in any way, as long as I can help it…"

Jeff smiled and laid down with his brother carefully, his cum slowly leaking down his shaft as he made sure not to pull out. Liu couldn't think of anything better than sleeping with his brother's cock inside him, his head snuggled into his strong hard chest.

"Goodbye Liu… I love you." Jeff said.

"I love you too Jeff, I'll always be with you buddy. Don't forget it…" he kissed him one last time, and Jeff came back to reality.

He pulled his eye pillow off and realized he had wet himself with cum, he must have done it in his sleep, he sat up and blushed, LJ was still in bed. Luckily he had only came all over his underwear, the bed was still dry. Early morning sunlight peeked through the window. He sighed, got dressed, changed his underwear, woke up LJ, and walked down the stairs, a small pang of grief in his chest.


End file.
